


Sex Drugs and Rock & Roll

by EdithBlake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Love at First Sight, M/M, Manhandling, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Being the son of a famous 80's rock star was never boring. It also was a complete nightmare. After his mom and sister left, it was up to Harry to make sure his father didn't choke to death on his own sick or overdose for the billionth time. Harry is the only thing keeping his father alive but when his father gets a new opening band for his tour called the Rogue well... one band member becomes the only thing keeping Harry alive.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 64





	Sex Drugs and Rock & Roll

**Author's Note:**

> I know Harry's father's name is Des but since this fic is going to have an abusive father figure and Des is a complete sweetheart I'm changing the name to Cole. Also triggering warning for domestic abuse between father and son.

Harry has never had a conventional life. He was the second child of Cole Styles and Anne Twist. Cole was the epitome of 80’s rock. He was the quintessential frontman. Harry grew up around people like Nikki Sixx, Mick Jagger and Ozzy. He knew what cocaine was by the time he was old enough to tie his shoes. He witnessed his first overdose when he was eight. He was only twenty-one and he was already jaded. His mother got out when Harry was five. She left Cole and the lifestyle behind her. Harry didn’t blame her. Gemma left when he was fifteen. He didn’t blame her either. They were out and he was glad they were. He didn’t want them anywhere near the shitshow that was Cole Styles. But someone had to stay. Someone had to make sure the arsehole didn’t choke on his own sick. Someone had to make sure that the needles he stuck in his arm were clean. Someone had to make sure the girls he fucked were over age. Someone had to be there to bail him out of jail. Someone had to make sure that the fucker stayed alive so he wouldn’t burn in hell and that job fell on Harry’s shoulder. He was the prodigal son after all. He sighed as his alarm went off. He slowly stretched out and rolled out of bed. He glanced around his room and hated it. Too big...Too empty...Too apathetic. He had a room at his mother’s that he hadn’t touched since he was a teenager. He loved that room. He felt normal in that room. He shook the depressing thoughts from his head and ventured out into the hallway and cursed under his breath. A naked girl was passed out in the stairs, shoes in hand. It was too early for this shit. He slowly crouched down next to her and gently shook her shoulder. She lazily blinked her eyes open. 

“Hi, sexy.” She purred her breath smelling of vodka and cigarettes. 

“I’ll call you a cab. Get dressed.” Harry muttered as he took out his phone. 

The girl huffed as she gathered her clothes that were scattered around the railing and stairs. Harry made his way down the stairs and escorted the girl out after she finished getting dressed. He waited until she was in the cab before going back inside. He met Jeff, his father’s manager, in the kitchen. The man was downing a giant cup of coffee. 

“Mornin’.” Harry grumbled as he poured himself a cup. 

“You need to wake up Cole. We have an important meeting in an hour.” Jeff stated not looking up from his phone.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Yes Jeff, I’m having a good morning thank you for asking.’ Harry thought bitterly as he took a sip of his coffee. 

“About what?” Harry asked, scratching his belly as he stretched again.

“Sealing the deal with the new opening band for the tour.” Jeff answered as he munched on burnt toast. 

“What about Chaos Reigns?” Harry frowned as he put his cup in the sink. 

“They chose not to renew the contract.” Jeff replied with a shrug. 

Harry snorted. Probably because Cole slept with the drummer’s nineteen year old daughter. 

“Who's the replacement?” Harry asked, trying to delay the inevitable task of having to wake the demon. 

“A band called The Rogue.” Jeff answered and Harry blinked at him slowly. 

“They're… like really young?” Harry muttered.

He was pretty sure they were around his age or a year or two older. 

“Yeah, we're trying to get the younger demographic to buy tickets.” Jeff answered Harry like he was talking to an idiot. 

Harry didn’t give a shit about the condescending tone. Jeff may think he runs shit but everyone close to Cole knows it’s actually Harry that runs the show. Harry frowned. The Rogue...Cole was going to eat them alive and spit them out. He sighed and headed back up the stairs. The room was pitch black and there were bottles among bottles of tequila, vodka and rum scattered across the floor. Cole was passed out in his bed face down. Harry walked over and checked his pulse. Old habits die hard... isn’t that the saying? He frowned when he felt the strong pulse of his father’s heart. He walked over to the blinds and threw them open. 

“Fuck off…” Cole groaned throwing a pillow at Harry causing a lamp to crash to the floor and shatter. 

“You’ve got a meeting in an hour. Get up.” Harry crossed his arms. 

“Fuck off, you waste of space.” Cole growled and Harry swallowed hard. 

“Get up.” Harry kept his tone level. 

“I said FUCK OFF!” Cole yelled grabbing something on the bedside drawer.

Harry barely dodged the bottle of tequila aimed for his head. 

“Cole I’m not fucking around. Get up.” Harry tried again earning a dark look.

“Fucking fine.” Cole grumbled as he stood up and went into the bathroom slamming the door. 

Harry bent down and started carefully picking up the shattered glass of the lamp and tequila bottle. 

“We have a maid for that.” Cole said as he exited the bathroom and started to get dressed. 

“I’m aware. I’m the one that hired Gina.” Harry muttered as he threw the shards into the small bin next to the bed. 

“Gina? What happened to Alice?” Cole asked and Harry closed his eyes to keep his temper in check. 

“You got her pregnant remember?. After we paid her off to terminate the pregnancy, she didn’t choose to stick around, Cole.” Harry shot back with annoyance. 

“Oh...Shame. She had a great pair of tits that one.” Cole smirked and Harry wanted to strangle him. 

“Jeff is waiting for you downstairs.” Harry informed as he got up and dusted off his sweats. 

“Right. You packed our shit for the tour yet?” Cole asked as he made his way out of the room. 

Harry followed close behind. 

“Yeah. We’re good to go.” Harry answered, keeping his tone neutral. 

“Don’t sound so excited, kiddo.” Cole rolled his eyes bumping Harry’s shoulder with his own. 

“Sex, Drugs and Rock & Roll is getting old, Cole.” Harry answered honestly. 

“You say that now but once you have your face buried in a sweet pussy and a nose full of coke, you will eat those words, son.” Cole patted his cheek and walked down the stairs. 

“Prick…” Harry muttered under his breath. 

\--

Harry helped the driver put the last suitcase under the bus before thanking him. Sam was the best. Harry loved the guy like family. He looked over at the other smaller bus that would be housing The Rogue and bit his lip. They had yet to show up but their luggage was being placed into the bus by their tour manager. Cole was already on the bus probably raiding the mini fridge. He walked onto the first step of the bus when he saw the SUV pull into the parking lot. Part of him was curious but the jaded part of him didn’t want to know so he walked up the remaining steps. He set himself up at the table and pulled out his laptop and got to work. He pulled up the crew’s schedule and made sure that was alright and then he pulled up the inventory list for all the equipment to make sure they weren't missing anything. He then responded to some fan letters before starting on the never ending inbox of important emails. 

“Hey Cole?” Jeff called out from the front of the bus. 

“What?” Cole called out from his place sprawled out on the couch. 

“The kids from The Rogue kinda wanna ride with us for a bit. Get to know you better. You up for it?” Jeff asked and Harry winced. 

They were going to regret that stupid request. 

“Sure.” Cole smirked and Harry felt his skin crawl.

This wasn’t going to end well. The bus pulled over to the side and soon the door opened and four lads poured onto the bus. 

“Boys! Come in, come in! Have seat.” Cole cried out as the lads walked over to the long couch. 

Harry focused on responding to email about an appearance on the Tonight Show when he felt eyes on him. He looked up and was met with blue eyes. The lad had messy feathery brown hair that was styled into a chaotic fringe. He had multiple tattoos and killer cheekbones. The lad smirked at him and licked his lips slowly looking Harry up and down before raising his eyebrows. The arrogance rolling off the lad was off putting to say the least. Harry glanced back at his computer screen and paid him no mind. Harry was trying to tune them out but it had been barely forty-five minutes and Cole already pulled out a baggie of coke. 

“A few lines, lads.” Cole smirked and Harry looked up to see the four boys looking very uncomfortable and unsure. 

“We’re good, thanks.” Liam, Harry had familiarized himself with their names, said softly. 

“Oh come on. Have a little fun. You’re only young once.” Cole said as he prep the lines. 

“Maybe another time.” Niall rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Cole took a line. 

“Oh come on, Irish. Don’t be a pussy.” Cole snapped as he pushed the rolled up bill closer to the lad. 

The boy seemed frozen looking at the others for help. Harry sighed. 

“Take the fucking line!” Cole growled and the boys jumped and Harry, sensing an episode, got up and walked over. 

He grabbed the rolled up bill and snorted the coke quickly, shaking his head a little as it hit him. 

“There, it’s taken.” Harry stated and Cole smirked at him. 

“So it is.” Cole said, crossing his arms as he pulled out the baggie again challenging him. 

“I think that’s enough for now, Cole.” Harry tried to keep his tone leveled. 

“Come on. Have another line with your dad.” Cole said pouring the coke onto the glass table. 

“I said that’s enough.” Harry muttered and Cole shot him a look that made him want to crawl into a hole and never leave. 

“Take another fucking line, Harry.” Cole growled and the boys looked extremely uncomfortable. 

“If I take another line will you go get some fucking rest? I can’t have you fucking wired for tonight’s show.” Harry asked and Cole raised an eyebrow as he sniffed to make his point. 

“At least go take a fucking shower?” Harry asked as he looked at Cole’ greasy hair. 

“Take two and I will take a shower.” Cole smirked and Harry frowned. 

“Cole…” Harry closed his eyes in frustration.

“Two lines, kiddo.” Cole gave him a certain look that made Harry want to bash his head in. 

“Fucking fine.” Harry sighed and grabbed the bill and snorted two lines back to back. 

Cole smirked. “Well, guess I’m showering. See ya later, lads.” Cole saluted them before going to the back of the bus. 

Harry stood up and whited out for a second losing his balance. He felt two hands steadying him. The grip was gentle but firm on his hips. He saw blue-eyes giving him a look of concern. 

“Are you okay, love?” Louis asked with worry clear in his voice. 

“M’fine.” Harry mumbled as he pulled away. 

“That was intense.” Zayn said awkwardly. 

“That...That was nothing. Buckle the fuck up, lads. You’re in for a hell of a ride.” Harry muttered before walking back to his laptop. 

He could hear them whispering to themselves as the bus pulled into the parking lot. 

“Showtime.” Harry mumbled.

\--  
Harry was going over the schedule for the eighteenth time using one of the equipment cases as a makeshift desk as everyone backstage hustled about. 

“Hey, babe. Whatcha doing?” 

Harry tensed as he felt a hand on his lower back. Someone was breaching his personal space as they looked over his shoulder at the computer screen. Louis.

“Can I help you with something?” Harry asked through gritted teeth.

He heard Louis chuckle softly. 

“Help me with what? Like fetch me some Maccies? Cause I could go for a big mac right now.” Louis teased as his hand slipped to Harry’s hip. 

“Not interested.” Harry muttered as he fixed a tiny error on the spreadsheet.

“Babe, you don’t even know me yet, give us a chance yeah?” Louis' lips grazed his ear and Harry had to control his dick from springing into action.

“I don’t hook up with musicians.” Harry stated and he felt the hand slip under his shirt just the slightest bit. 

“I’m also a football player.” Louis teased some more and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Even worse.” Harry grumbled and Louis laughed as he pulled Harry closer. 

“I'm also stubborn and determined. I’ll bring them down.” Louis whispered softly and Harry frowned at him over his shoulder. 

“Bring what down?” Harry asked confused and Louis smiled. 

“Those fifty foot walls you got around your heart, love.” Louis answered cheekily and Harry blinked at him. 

“Piss off.” Harry muttered, turning his head back to his screen. 

“You’re still the one.” Louis said as he squeezed Harry’s hip.

“What?” Harry sighed in annoyance. 

“It’s a Shania…”

“I know what it is. Why the fuck are you blurting out song titles?” Harry asked and Louis pouted at him.

“It’s gonna be our wedding song. For our first dance.” Louis stated as he pawed at Harry’s shoulder with his chin. 

“Christ… Seriously, piss off.” Harry grumbled and Louis laughed. 

“Sure. See you later, babe.” Louis smirked, patting his hip before walking away.

Harry glanced back to see Louis jumping on Liam’s back causing all of the lads to laugh… Harry felt a pang of longing and jealousy hit him… to be normal. 

\--  
They were good. Like really good. The Rogue. Harry listened by the side of the stage. He was actually enjoying the music for once. Louis had caught his eye a few times and would wink at him or do a suggestive gesture that made him roll his eyes but the lad could sing. He could fucking sing. Harry was entranced by his voice. 

“Harry!” Harry startled turning towards Jeff.

“Cole is on in five and he won’t come out of his dressing room. He won’t even answer me when I knock.” Jeff huffed and Harry frowned. 

One show...Just one show… One show where things went according to plan… was that too much to ask for. He nodded and walked over to the stage tech and grabbed an earpiece. 

“Hey lads..” Harry started and he saw Louis’ head whipped towards him. 

“Gonna need you to stall for another 15 minutes, yeah. Talk to the crowd and sing a cover or two. Just stall.” Harry ordered and Liam gave him a nod while Louis gave him a confused look. 

Harry handed back the earpiece and headed for Cole’ dressing room. He knocked and was met with silence. He cursed under his breath. He slammed his shoulder into the door. Again and again and again before it gave way. He knew he was going to have a fucking bruise the size of mars by tonight. He walked in and saw Cole sprawled out on the floor with a needle still stuck in his arm. He cursed again and the familiar fear creeped up his throat as he slammed to his knees next to him to check his pulse. Strong. Thank fuck. He ran into the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel and used it to pull out the needle not wanting to touch it with his bare skin. He threw the needle in the trash and then grabbed a bottle of water and poured it over Cole’ face.

“What the fuck!” Cole jolted awake. 

Harry let out a breath of relief that was cut short by the punch to the face he received. Cole was on him in seconds beating his face in. He barely had time to try and protect it with his hands. 

“Cole! Cole! Cole! Christ! Cole, it’s Harry!” Jeff cried out pulling Cole off him. 

Cole snapped out of it and blinked in confusion. 

“Ha-Harry?” Cole stuttered out in shock. 

Harry cowered in the corner of the room. Cole frowned at him.

“Kiddo? Shit, I’m sorry Har…” 

“We don’t have time for this! You need to be on stage in two minutes!” Jeff snapped as he pulled Cole off the floor and out of the room. 

Harry stayed on the floor staring at the blood dripping onto the white tiles. 

“We killed it lads!” 

“That was mental!” 

“What a fucking rush!” 

“I know it was...Holy shit, Harry?” Liam cried out as they passed the doorway of the dressing room that was smashed in.

Harry blinked at them, one eye already swollen. Louis was in front of him in seconds crouching down to his level with concern all over his face. 

“What the fuck happened, Curly?” Louis asked as he gently took Harry's chin in his fingers to get a better look at his face. 

“M’fine.” Harry muttered and Louis scoffed.

“Your face says otherwise, love.” Louis sighed as he took in the nasty bruises and cuts. 

“Still pretty enough to fuck though, right?” Harry muttered and Louis frowned at him. 

“That’s the last thing on my mind right now. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Louis tried to help him up but Harry pushed him away.

“I’m fine. I got it.” Harry growled as he pushed his way out of the room and towards the crew’s bathroom. 

He spent way too long in there trying to make himself look somewhat presentable. By the time he was done so was Cole. He walked over to see him backstage with the lads. 

“Now we party! Jeff, get the word out. My room. Let’s get fucked up!” Cole cried out and Harry sighed.

“Fuck yeah!” Niall cheered weakly while the other boys looked unsure. 

Cole finally acknowledged him as he stepped up beside him. 

“Hey kiddo.” He frowned slightly. 

“Cole.” Harry nodded as he frowned over at Jeff who was calling people for the party. 

“Sorry about…” Cole gestured to Harry’s face. “I was fucking out of it. Didn’t know it was you I was punching.” Cole muttered and Harry felt extremely awkward when he heard Niall's gasp and saw the looks of horror on the boys’ faces. 

“No worries. I can take a punch.” Harry replied, keeping his tone cool. 

“Of course you can. I raised you tough.” Cole said and roughly patted his bruise cheek.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zayn holding back a furious looking Louis. 

“Let’s get this party started, yeah?” Harry muttered, he needed a drink.  
\--  
The party was chaos. Not that he was surprised. He was not. This was to be expected. He watched in disgust as his father snorted coke off some groupies arse. He glanced over at Liam and Zayn in their own little corner not really participating in the shenanigans. They both had girlfriends and probably didn’t want to be tempted into doing something stupid. Liam looked like a kicked puppy and Zayn looked ready to murder anyone that approached them. Niall was making out with a redhead girl on the couch. Louis was in the back of the room talking to the lighting guy. Hot Luke. Harry swallowed down the bitter feeling he felt when he saw them talking and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes for a moment of peace when he heard it. 

“Cole stop. Cole please. Not here. Stop.” Harry looked over to the bed to see Cole had a girl under him and she was not enjoying it. 

Fucking hell! He walked over and hauled Cole off the girl and gave her a look that said run and she did. 

“What the fuck!” Cole growled and slammed Harry into the wall causing the party to go quiet, even the music was turned down. 

“It’s time to shut it down.” Harry muttered and Cole grabbed a bottle of vodka and waved it in front of him. 

“I should bash your head in. You’ve been nothing but a misery to me since you were born. You ruined my fucking life. You piece of shit.” Cole snarled and Harry just stood there. 

“Say something!” Cole yelled and threw the bottle right next to his head causing it to shatter. 

Harry stood still as a rock. 

“It’s time to shut it down, Cole.” Harry muttered calmly. 

Cole snorted. “Well, you heard the man. Get the fuck OUT!” 

Everyone headed for the door. 

Harry moved an inch. “Not YOU.” Cole snapped, pointing at Harry. 

Harry sighed and nodded. He could see Louis trying to make his way to them but Zayn grabbed his arm and with the help of Liam, they dragged him out of the room. When everyone was gone, the silence was overbearing. 

“How’s your face?” Cole asked softly. 

“It’s fine.” Harry shrugged.

“I uh didn’t mean any of that shit. I’m drunk.” Cole told him and Harry nodded.

“I know. Get some sleep, Cole.” Harry said before heading to the door.

“Thanks for… for staying, kid.” Cole muttered.

“I ain’t going anywhere, Cole.” Harry reassured before leaving the room. 

He was startled when he saw Louis leaning against the wall in front of the room. 

“What are you still doing here?” Harry asked, confused.

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Louis said as he took a step towards him. 

“Why?” Harry asked confused and Louis frowned. 

“Cause I care.” Louis said and Harry scoffed. 

“You don’t know me and I don’t want your pity.” Harry growled shoving passed him but Louis grabbed his arm.

“It’s empathy not pity and you’re right I don’t know you but god I fucking want to.” Louis told him as he stared up at him with his soul searching blue eyes. 

“You wanna fuck? That it? Alright. Let’s fuck.” Harry said, pushing Louis up against the wall. 

Louis just rolled his eyes at him. “Right, I approached this the wrong way. Yeah, I wanna fuck you but I also want to take you out to the movies and attempt trying to cook for you and all the other domestic bullshit. I want to know you. Wanna know your favorite color and your favorite song. I wanna do all the bullshit. If I just wanted a quick fuck I would have went back to Luke’s room. But I’m here. Cause your motherfucking Bambi eyes have me hook, line and sinker, love.” Louis smiled at him as he pushed a curl behind Harry’s ear. 

Harry swallowed hard. What the absolute fuck was he supposed to say to that. 

“I’m not worth more than a quick fuck, Louis.” Harry stated firmly and Louis looked at him like Harry had just told him his puppy died. 

“Just give me a chance, Curly and I could show you just how wrong you are about that.” Louis squeezed his hips gently. 

“You should go find Luke.” Harry pulled away.

“Harry…” Louis tried to make a grab for him but Harry sidestepped him.

“I gotta get some sleep.” Harry told him before heading to his room. 

“I’m not giving up on this.” Louis told him from down the hall. 

‘Please don’t’ a small little voice begged at the back of his mind as he entered his room. 

\--  
A week passed and his face was somewhat back to normal. The two shows they had that week went by with minor hiccups. Louis had been a tiny menace flirting with him every chance he got. Harry was at his wits end with that one. He was determined that was for sure. What he hated the most about it, was how open Louis was. In the week that Louis had been following him around he learned so much about him. He was the oldest of six and his siblings were named Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, Phoebe, Doris and Ernest. His parents were divorce. He loved football and hated trendy things like sushi and avocados. His favorite color was red and his favorite movie was Grease. He was into BDSM… Yeah that was a weird opening line. He hated people commenting on his height and he knew sign language. Harry tried to think of someone else he knew that much about and came up short. Harry was making sure Cole’ dressing room had everything it needed when Louis showed up. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. 

“Hey, babe.” Louis greeted as he threw himself on the couch.

“Louis.” Harry greeted. 

Louis pouted at him.

“You always call me Louis. I have like a billion pet names for you, Curly, Bambi, Love, Babe, Baby, Baby Cakes, Handsome, Princess, Gorgeous, Beautiful, Darling, Harold, Haz, Sweetheart…”

“Alright, alright. I get it.” Harry snorted. 

“Can’t you come up with one for me?” Louis smirked at him and Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Twerp?” Harry shot back and Louis glared. 

“One of these days, love, I’m going to get you back for all the shit you talk. I’m thinking maybe orgasm denial.” Louis wiggled his eyebrows and Harry had to fight back a smile at how ridiculous he was. 

“Don’t bring me into your weird kinky shit.” Harry shook his head and Louis laughed. 

“But what am I going to do with the sex swing I just bought off Amazon?” Louis joked and Harry couldn’t fight back the laugh that escaped him. 

“You’re an idiot.” Harry smiled and Louis grinned brightly at him.

“You love it.” Louis licked his lips and Harry couldn’t help but stare at them.

“What the fuck is going on in here?” Cole asked from the doorway and Harry’s smile dropped while Louis looked fucking annoyed. 

“Not much just chilling before rehearsals.” Louis answered and Cole shot him a look. 

“Riiiight. And here I thought you grew out of that phase, I need to get you some good pussy, get you back on the right track yeah? A nice blonde with tiny tits, yeah?” Cole playfully bumped Harry’s shoulder. 

Louis looked disgusted while Harry ignored them both. 

“Can’t have a fag for a son can I?” Cole smirked before grabbing a bottle of water and leaving the room. 

“I want to punch him in the face every time he opens his mouth.” Louis said as he glared at the door Cole just left through. 

“Relax.” Harry muttered as he rearranged some of the things on the makeup desk. 

He felt Louis’ arms wrap around his middle from behind. 

“I hate it when he talks to you like that.” Louis muttered into his shoulder blade. 

“I’m used to it.” Harry shrugged and Louis grumbled into his back.

“That’s just it, lovely, you shouldn’t have to be.” Louis told him and Harry felt his stomach swoop.

“You’re very touchy.” Harry observed and Louis snorted. 

“I am. You’re not bothered by it. If you were I wouldn’t be touching you.” Louis clarified and Harry rolled his eyes. 

“What makes you think I’m not bothered by it?” Harry asked and Louis cuddled closer to him.

“Because the only time you look remotely relaxed or safe is when you’re in me arms, love.” Louis told him and Harry swallowed. 

“Smooth…” Harry mumbled as he fumbled with the hair gel on the desk. 

“Wasn’t a line, Curly.” Louis whispered into his ear and Harry melted a bit.

“I’m not going to marry you.” Harry muttered and he had no fucking idea why he blurted that out. 

“We’ll see.” Louis shot back and Harry bit his lip to stop himself from smiling. 

Harry looked at him through the mirror’s reflection and Louis stared right back at him. 

“We look good together. We fit.” Louis murmured into the crook of his neck. 

Harry closed his eyes. He was so close to giving in…

“Louis…”

“HI!” They broke apart to see a very young, very blonde and very scantily dressed girl. 

“Are you Harry? Cole said we should talk?” The girl said as she pushed her breast together with her arms. 

And just like that the spell was broken. How the hell could he ever have a normal relationship when shit like this happened all the time. 

“What’s your name?” Harry asked her with a smirk and Louis frowned as he tightened his hold on him. 

“Misty.” She giggled and twirled her hair. 

“How old are you?” Harry asked and the girl smiled at him.

“I’m eighteen.” She answered quickly.

“Christ.” Louis muttered under his breath. 

“Well Misty, do you know why Cole wanted us to talk?” Harry asked and the girl nodded.

“He said you needed some good pussy. I’m some good pussy.” She purred and Harry had to physically stop himself from gagging. 

“Where the fuck are her parents?” Louis grumbled into his shoulder and Harry fought back another smile. 

“Right. That’s great. You okay with double penetration right cause me and Louis here would love to fuck you at the same time. I mean I’m sure Niall would like to join in too. You good with a gang bang right?” Harry asked and he saw Louis’ eyes widened and so did the girl’s.

“I um.. I…” The girl faltered. 

“Also kinda wanna film it, you know for the lads, don’t worry I’ll blur out your face… I only forgot to do that one time but it’s fine. The last time we had a good old gang bang the girl ended up only needing a few stitches and a few rejuvenating sessions to get things back to normal. You know… To get things tight again.” Harry leered and the girl turned white as a ghost. 

“I..uh… I think… I need to umm. Raincheck?” She whispered and Harry nodded. 

“Sure.” Harry said and the girl bolted from the room. 

“Fucking hell, Harry. I think you scarred her for life.” Louis slapped his shoulder.

“Good. I hope I scarred her. The world needs more nurses not groupies.” Harry hissed as he ran a hand through his long hair. 

“How the hell did you come up with that on the fly? Rejuvenating sessions? Really Harold?” Louis shook his head. 

“Who said that I made it up?” Harry raised an eyebrow and Louis gave him an ‘oh please’ look. 

“Babe, you may try to act like your this dickhead prick without a soul when we both know you’re Bambi wrapped in a cinnamon roll covered in hugs.” Louis told him and Harry blinked at him.

That was colorful.

“You wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Louis stated as he crashed back down onto the couch.

“Piss off, Louis.” Harry grumbled, earning a laugh.

\--

Harry hated outings. He would rather have parties in the hotel where it’s contained. Clubs were stressful. He monitored Cole’s every move.

“Relax, baby.” Louis sat down next to him on the couch of their VIP section. 

“I am relaxed.” Harry huffed as he watched Cole take shot after shot.

“Suuuuuure.” Louis teased as he wrapped his arm around the back of the couch. 

Harry subconsciously leaned into it. 

“When was the last time you had a night off, darling?” Louis asked as he played with Harry’s curls.

“What the fuck is a night off?” Harry asked sarcastically and Louis frowned. 

“The urge to kidnap you and haul your cute arse to Donny so me mum can spoil you with good food and her magic hugs is getting stronger every day.” Louis told him and Harry snorted.

“As lovely as your mother sounds, I do have one of my own you know.” Harry shot back and Louis smiled at him.

“Tell me about her.” Louis shifted closer. 

“Like what?” Harry asked, confused and Louis smoothed the wrinkles between his eyes.

“What’s she like?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“She’s...the best really. She’s the type to tuck you in and play with your hair to wake you up. She never raises her voice. She’s strict but only because she cares and is always there to listen to you vent. She is caring and open minded. Selfless and has a big heart.” Harry smiled as he pictured her in his head. 

“So you take after your mum.” Louis smiled at him and Harry faltered slightly. 

“I’m more like Cole.” Harry mumbled and Louis scoffed.

“Bullshit.” Louis shook his head and Harry blinked at him.

“You’re nothing like him. Trust me. Get that thought out of that beautiful head of yours.” Louis tugged at his curls playfully. 

“I’m not going to marry you.” Harry blurted it out again surprising himself. 

Louis laughed. 

“Oh Hazza, we’re so getting married. I’m thinking of a fall wedding, maybe in November or September. Me sisters are obviously going to be me bridesmaids so you’re stuck with the lads as your groomsmen. I’m going to knock your socks off with my vows, you’re gonna cry. Then for the honeymoon we aren’t gonna leave our hotel room. I’m gonna tie you to the bed and worship your body for hours.” Louis explained and Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing. 

“You’re delusional.” Harry sighed.

“I’m optimistic.” Louis corrected.

“I’m broken. Don’t waste your time on something that can’t be fixed.” Harry said and regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth.

Louis looked heartbroken for him again.

“One day. One day you’re going to see yourself the way that I see you.” Louis swore and Harry felt his eyes burn.

“I’m being serious, Louis. You’re honestly a great guy… A bit weird and overly-cocky but a good guy and you should be looking for someone that is going to make it to twenty-five.” Harry really needed to stop talking.

“What the ever loving fuck does that even mean?” Louis was frowning at him.

“I’m a drug addict.” Harry lied and Louis rolled his eyes.

“You only do drugs when Cole forces your hand, you never do them on your own volition. You, Harry Edward Styles, are going to live a very long and happy life. With me of course.” Louis smirked and Harry laughed.

“You really don’t give up.” Harry sighed. 

“I could never give up on you. From the moment I saw you helping Sam with the luggage I knew I was gone for you, Curly.” Louis winked and Harry blinked back.

“What?” Harry asked and Louis smiled. 

“I got there early. Before the rest of the lads and was waiting on the curb. You didn’t notice me but I definitely noticed you. Clumsy limbs, Bambi eyes and a beautiful smile. And I thought to meself, I’m gonna marry him one day." Louis smiled as he took a sip of his beer. 

Harry stared at him for a long moment. 

“Boom…” Harry whispered and Louis tilted his head in amusement.

“Boom?” Louis asked and Harry looked down at his lap.

“One wall down.” was all Harry said as he got up and headed to the bar. 

\--  
It was nearly an impossible task getting Cole out of the club but he and Jeff managed. The girl hanging off Cole’s arm was no help. When they arrived at the hotel, Harry just wanted to crash and sleep for twelve hours. He had just started to drift off when he heard the screams. He jolted up in seconds and grabbed the bat from the closet. He walked out to see Liam, Zayn, Niall and Louis all huddled by Zayn’s door and Jeff banging on Cole’s door. 

“Move.” He ordered Jeff who stepped back. 

He shouldered the door a few times, ignoring the pain. 

“Should we call 999?” Niall asked, worried as the screams got louder.

“No absolutely not!” Jeff cried out.

Harry managed to break the door off its hinges and ran into the room. The girl from the club was naked and running from Cole, who was brandishing a knife. Harry grabbed her and pulled her behind him, gesturing for her to get out. He held out his bat as Cole came towards him and swiped at him. Harry dodged the knife and pushed Cole back with the end of the baseball bat. 

“Cole! Cole! Fucking stop!” Harry tried but the man was out of it. 

Mumbling nonsense to himself. 

“Harry get out of there!” Louis growled and Harry turned to see that Liam and Zayn were holding him back thankfully. 

“Cole!” Harry tried again but Cole came at him again nearly slicing his ear off.

Christ! He kept mumbling to himself and swiping the knife chaotically. Harry sighed and threw the bat to the floor. 

“Harry be careful.” Liam warned but Harry just lifted his arms up in surrender. 

“Cole…” Harry tried a gentler tone but had to dodge another swipe. 

“Harry, get out of there now!” Louis cried out and he seemed extremely distressed.

“Cole. Please stop.” Harry took a step forward and received a small slash to his arm. 

He hissed and he heard a struggle going on in the hallway. Probably Liam and Zayn trying to hold Louis back. 

“Cole...Cole it’s me.” Harry took another step and dodged another swipe. 

The gibberish nonsense coming out of Cole’s mouth was concerning. Another harsh swipe barely avoided. 

“DAD! Dad it’s me, it’s Harry. Come on, I know you’re in there somewhere. Snap the fuck out of it.” Harry took another step and Cole stumbled back.

“Dad?” Harry took another step and the deranged look started to fade a bit.

“Ha-Harry?” Cole asked.

“Yeah, Dad it’s me. It’s Harry.” Harry took another step and was able to gently take the knife from Cole's hand and place it on the ground before kicking it out the door. 

“Harry?” Cole shook his head grabbing at his hair.

“Yeah it’s me.” Harry put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me, Harry. Don’t leave me like your mother and sister. Please I’m sorry.” Cole cried as he flung himself into Harry’s arms. 

“He’s psychotic! I want him arrested!” The girl yelled and Cole cried louder. 

“Get her to sign an NDA, Jeff.” Harry sighed and the girl screeched.

“I ain’t signing shit!” The girl yelled and Harry lost it. 

“75 thousand dollars says you will.” Harry snapped and the girl’s eyes widened. 

“Harry the label will never…” Jeff started.

“Take it out of my personal account. Call Gem, Gem will handled it but she doesn’t leave until she signs a fucking NDA.” Harry growled before hauling Cole towards the bedroom of the suite and slamming the door shut. 

Cole was still sobbing as Harry laid him down on the bed. 

“It’s the drugs. It’s the drugs.” Cole muttered and Harry closed his eyes. 

“Get some sleep. I’m going to stay right here in this chair. Get some rest.” Harry told him and Cole cried harder.

“Don’t deserve you.” Cole whispered before he passed out. 

Harry glanced at the small gash on his arm and thought the same thing. 

\--

Harry was so tired. His eyes were dropping. 

“Kid. I’m okay. Go get some sleep.” Cole muttered from the bed. 

“M’fine.” Harry waved him off.

“Harry, go get some sleep.” Cole said gently and Harry sighed. 

“Alright. Come get me if you need me.” Harry said and Cole nodded. 

Harry left the room and made his way into the hall only to trip over a body and land hard on his side. 

“Fucking hell.” His arm burned and so did his shoulder. 

“Fuck! I’m so sorry, love. Let me see.” Louis crawled over to look at his arm. 

“What are you doing on the floor?” Harry asked and Louis shrugged. 

“Waiting for you.” Louis said as he took in the small gash on Harry’s arm. 

“You were waiting for me?” Harry asked, confused.

“Of course I was. I was scared to death. Christ, Harry. Come on. This needs to be cleaned and wrapped up.” Louis sighed pulling Harry up and into his room. 

“It’s fine, Louis.” Harry muttered as Louis sat him down on the toilet.

“No it isn’t. You’re lucky me mum is a nurse and never let’s me go anywhere without a first aid kit. Now hush and let me take care of you.” Louis booped his nose and got to work.

Harry watched him and smiled. He was so fucking gentle it was ridiculous. 

“Stop smiling. I’m beyond livid with you right now.” Louis grumbled and Harry smiled even more.

“Why?” Harry asked and it was definitely the wrong thing to ask by the glare he received. 

“Why? Why? Oh I don’t know, Harry. Maybe it’s because you put yourself in a life threatening situation without any regard to your own life. I know you’re used to living only for yourself but news flash, Curly, you’re living for me too now. So keep that in mind next time you want to play Bruce Wayne.” Louis scolded. 

“I’m more of a Clark Kent…” Harry shut up at the dark look he received. 

“I mean it, Harry. I never want to see you pull that shit again. I mean yeah it was hot as fuck seeing you break down a door with a baseball bat in your hands like you were going to war but let’s keep that for bedroom roleplay and not for real life situations yeah?” Louis finished bandaging his arm. 

“Bedroom roleplay? Louis we haven’t even kissed yet.” Harry laughed but Louis’ head shot up. 

“Yet?” Louis was smirking at him like the motherfucking Cheshire cat. 

Harry snorted. 

“I’m sleep deprived. I’m saying nonsense.” Harry pouted and Louis smiled at him softly. 

“Let’s get you to bed, baby.” Louis helped him up and guided to his bed. 

Harry didn’t have the energy to fight him about the sleeping arrangements as he flopped down on the soft bed. Louis snorted but laid down next to him. 

“Try anything and I will use my bat to break your knee caps.” Harry muttered.

“Yeah, definitely Bruce Wayne.” Louis yawned before cuddling up to him and spooning him. 

Harry drifted off with a small smile on his face.


End file.
